


There is not enough cocoa in the world to make this right

by therune



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor thought Evelyn would enjoy to see history in the making. It's not his fault one of her idols turned out to be a shape-shifting alien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is not enough cocoa in the world to make this right

"But - Evelyn!"

"No, Doctor, I'm done. I'll go to my room and will not be disturbed."

"I was thinking it'd be fun! History in the making, us right at the center of the action, meeting famous people..."

"Only to discover that King Alfred, the King Alfred, was a shape-shifting alien who took over the role after her spaceship had squashed him?!"

"She said it was an accident, she was crashing! And the evidence clearly supports-"

"Doctor, King Alfred is an alien. She's a big yellow jellyfish with a trunk from the planet of Jenjenbelleya."

"So?"

"You just showed me that the foundation of the English society and language as we know it, was created by an alien!"

"It happens!"

"It happens? Which other people, people I've admired and respected, are aliens?"

"Well, I don't want to upset you."

"I doubt you could upset me more if you tried."

The Doctor rubs his neck. He clearly thinks that it's a bad idea.

"Doctor." She sounds a bit like a professor expecting an answer and a mother trying to extract the truth from her unruly son.

"Samuel Johnson. Charlie Chaplin. Shake-"

"Do NOT finish that. Doctor, I've had enough."

Evelyn turns, storms away and slams her door. The Doctor is left behind, standing forlorn in the console room.

"I was only trying to help, you know," he says to the empty room. The TARDIS hums sympathetically.


End file.
